


From Earth to Dawn

by GMTH



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, First Time, Incest, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-25
Updated: 2006-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTH/pseuds/GMTH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus sees more than he bargained for.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	From Earth to Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's notes:** Written for the voyeurism challenge on Pornish Pixies. Thanks to Maeglin and Nimori for their help, and to Amanuensis for the lightning-fast beta. All remaining errors are mine. Takes place in the summer following GoF.

"Good morning, Remus." Arthur looked up from the _Prophet_ with a smile.  
  
Remus returned the smile as Molly and Ginny echoed the greeting. Ron, his cheeks stuffed with food, waved his fork in Remus's direction and continued to chew.  
  
"This is a surprise," Arthur said, pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. "We weren't expecting you back until tomorrow."  
  
"Got in late last night," Remus replied. The air was heavy with the fragrance of frying bacon and warm toast, and his stomach rumbled happily in anticipation. "I've got some interesting news to share with everyone at the meeting tonight."  
  
"Hurry up now, Ron, Ginny," Molly said briskly. "Finish eating, or we'll be late."  
  
"Where are you lot off to in such a hurry?" Remus asked, sliding into the chair next to Arthur.  
  
"King's Cross," Molly replied. She gave her wand a flick, and a loaded plate floated across the kitchen, settling in front of Remus with a clunk. "Hermione's train gets in at 11:00."  
  
"Oh, that's right." Remus picked up his fork. "I forgot she's coming today."  
  
"Yes, and I want to get there a bit early," Arthur said, folding up the paper. "I want some time to look over those ticket machines the Muggles use."  
  
"Oh, Arthur." Molly sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are the twins going with you?" Remus asked, pulling Arthur's discarded paper closer.  
  
"No," Molly said. "They volunteered to help Sirius start clearing out one of the extra bedrooms on the second floor." She put just enough emphasis on the word "volunteered" to let Remus know she had actually drafted them into the job.  
  
Remus grinned. "I'll go up and give them a hand later."  
  
"Don't rush," Molly said forcefully, hands on her hips. "Eat your breakfast while it's hot. It won't kill them to do a little hard work, for a change. Or Sirius, either, for that matter. He's been very --" Ron and Ginny looked up with eager expressions, and Molly broke off, giving Remus a significant look. "Ron, hurry _up_!"  
  
"Okay, okay, keep your hair on," Ron muttered, stuffing one last piece of bacon into his mouth. "I'm done."  
  
"About time. You and Ginny wait for me and your father in the front hallway." Molly cleared the rest of the dirty dishes off the table with another wave of her wand. "And be quiet out there, whatever you do. We don't want to disturb that horrible portrait again."  
  
"See you later, Remus," Arthur said, clapping Remus good-naturedly on the shoulder as he passed.  
  
"Be careful." Remus waved, and Molly smiled her thanks as she trailed out of the kitchen behind her family.  
  
The portrait remained blessedly quiet, and Remus lingered over his coffee for a long while, reading the _Prophet_ and shaking his head with disgust at the disparaging reference to Harry in an article about a wizard who claimed his house was infested with Wrackspurts. He would have been content to sit there and read the paper from cover to cover, sipping at his third cup of coffee, but round about the time he got to the sports section Remus started to feel guilty about Sirius and the twins working upstairs while he sat in the quiet warmth of the kitchen. With a sigh he closed the paper, and, after setting the dishes to washing themselves (the least he could do for Molly after she'd cooked him breakfast), Remus padded silently past Mrs Black's portrait and up the stairs.  
  
There were two disused bedrooms on the second floor. Both were unusually quiet, and Remus's brow furrowed; this far from the portrait Sirius and the twins had no reason to keep the noise down, and with Molly due home within the hour they also had no excuse for not working like three men possessed. Remus poked his head into the bedroom nearest the top of the stairs, but it was silent, and no footprints marred the layer of dust sent swirling by the opening of the door. He pulled it shut again and craned his neck to catch a glimpse of the door to the bedroom further down the hall. It was slightly ajar, and as he watched, a flicker of shadow ghosted past the gap between door and frame.  
  
 _There they are._  
  
The lack of noise continued to baffle Remus as he moved slowly down the hall. He would have expected the twins to be sending boxes flying across the room, or crashing into one another, all to the accompaniment of the raucous bark that was Sirius's laughter whenever the twins were around. But the only sound that reached his ears as he neared the open doorway was a low, husky groan, almost the kind of thing he might have expected to hear if the three of them were in there lifting heavy objects without the aid of magic.  
  
Almost.  
  
Remus drew his wand, his fingers tense around the hilt as he took the last few steps toward the door. Something told him not to throw the door open, as would have been his instinct, and instead he leaned as close to the opening as he dared and stole a look inside.  
  
They had done some work, after all. One side of the room was cleared, and one of the overstuffed armchairs had been pulled away from its home against the wall. Sirius was sprawled on the seat cushion, hands in his lap, head tilted back to expose the pale column of his throat, thicker now than it had been when he'd escaped Azkaban but still far too thin. A half-empty bottle of Ogden's Old sat on the floor at his feet. Remus thought he must be sleeping it off, and suppressed a grim inward chuckle at the idea of Molly's reaction when she got home and saw how little work had been done, but then Sirius's hands twitched.  
  
Remus nearly dropped his wand.  
  
As Sirius's hands moved out of the way Remus saw the front of his jeans was open, flaps turned down at the zip to form a V. His cock rested against his lower abdomen, hard and red, the moist glans peeking out over the foreskin. Sirius traced its shape with his fingertips, feather-light touches along its length before wrapping his hand around it. A few firm strokes and his hips were jerking, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed around another strangled groan.  
  
Remus stepped back quickly, his cheeks warm. What the hell was Sirius playing at?  
  
It wasn't just that he was having a wank. Remus was used to that; he'd heard Sirius indulge often enough in their years together at Hogwarts. And really, what else was there for Sirius to do to pass the time? Maybe there were no Dementors here, but this horrible old house was just as much a prison for the poor bloke as Azkaban had been. It was certainly a healthier alternative than taking another gulp from that whisky bottle.  
  
But to do it with the door open? With the twins in the house? Anyone in the Order might happen by at any time; in fact, someone had. Did Sirius have no sense of decorum at all?  
  
"Yeah, that's it," said a voice, not Sirius's, from the other side of the door, and with a sinking feeling in his stomach Remus realized he had his answer. He found himself with his face pressed to the opening again before he'd even realized he had moved. The Weasley twins, arses bare as the day they were born, were now standing one on either side of Sirius, their eyes trained on Sirius's hand as it worked his hard cock. Their own hands were full as well, as each stroked a jutting prick, their movements synchronized so it was almost like watching mirror images of a single person. The only thing shattering the illusion was the opposite rhythm of their breathing, one's chest rising as the other's chest fell.  
  
"That's a pretty sight, isn't it, George?" said the twin on the left. The one on the right -- George, obviously -- nodded in response, and some small, dark piece of Remus's mind snapped to attention. The rest of him knew he shouldn't be standing there, urged him to return to the kitchen as quickly as he could, to pour another cup of coffee and try to erase the image of the three of them out of his mind, to will away the expression of shocked disbelief before Arthur and Molly returned. But that tiny, wicked bit of him, which Remus had been blissfully unaware even existed until just that moment, was thrilled to learn which twin was which.  
  
It was this unfathomable part of him that kept him rooted to the spot as first George, then Fred, dropped to their knees at Sirius's sides. Twin sets of identical freckled hands kneaded Sirius's thighs, coaxing them apart, as far as his jeans would permit. George tugged at the hem of Sirius's T-shirt, pushing it up out of the way so he could lick a path across Sirius's stomach. Fred's head went in the opposite direction, his lips tracing the trail of dark hair below Sirius's navel down to the base of his cock. Sirius sucked in a sharp breath that made a hollow in his belly, and George tickled it gently with his tongue before turning his head toward his brother.  
  
Remus's mouth went dry as the twins kissed one another around the base of Sirius's cock. Their lips did not quite meet, but their tongues snaked around the shaft easily enough to caress one another, and they slowly worked their way toward the crown, tongues circling back and forth around the shaft as they went. Sirius's legs were tense and shivering beneath their hands. When they got to the top Fred turned his head and sucked the head between his lips, and Sirius arched and moaned while George traced a path to the base again with his lips. Fred's cheeks hollowed for only a moment before he pulled back and lapped quickly at Sirius's glans, then, grinning, he dropped his head toward the V in Sirius's jeans again, meeting his brother's mouth at the base of Sirius's cock, and they began the trip upwards a second time. Then a third, and a fourth, each twin taking it in turns to suckle at the head when they reached it, to lick away the drops of pre-come oozing from its tip.  
  
Remus's knees were quaking, and he leaned his forehead against the doorjamb. How could Sirius stand it? It was so wrong, so very wrong, yet Sirius was cradling one red head in each hand, his thin frame taut and quivering as the twins' mouths teased his cock from root to tip and back again. The twins' actions were so fluid, so... practiced that Remus was sure it was not the first time they'd been together like this. His belly clenched at the thought. It was forbidden territory. The final taboo. And that... _that_ was surely the appeal for Sirius. He'd always laughed at the rules, always sought the prohibited. Remus had known that from since their first week at Hogwarts.  
  
 _So what's_ my _excuse, then?_ Remus thought desperately. _Why am I still standing here, watching them?_ His heart was thudding painfully in his chest, and with every beat he told himself to turn around and walk away _now_ , before he was caught. Yet he found he could not move, could not tear his eyes away. It was amazing to watch. Horrifying.  
  
Fred sat back on his heels and pushed at George's forehead, grinning. George let Sirius's cock slip from his mouth as Fred crawled around Sirius's leg. A moment later he was on his knees in front of Sirius, hips up so his arse was in the air, giving Remus an unobstructed view of his balls and the heavy, outthrust cock just beyond them. Unobstructed, at least, until George moved around behind him, running his hands along Fred's flanks as Fred dropped his head to swallow Sirius's cock. Sirius groaned again and rocked his head from side to side, digging his boot heels into the worn, dusty carpeting.  
  
George reached into the pocket of Sirius's T-shirt and pulled something free; a moment later he dropped a small tube to the floor and worked his hand between his and Fred's bodies. Remus could see George's arm moving as he did something that made Fred twitch and moan, and then he snapped his hips forward in an unmistakable action that made Fred throw his head back with a hiss.  
  
It was like a punch to the stomach. George leaned forward so his chest was pressed against Fred's back, the muscles in his arse flexing and relaxing as his hips sawed to-and-fro. Remus gasped and nearly choked as a thick rush of saliva poured down his throat. He clapped a hand to his mouth to muffle the noise, but too late; Sirius must have heard, for he raised his head for the first time since Remus had stumbled across the scene, and a heartbeat later, he and Remus locked eyes.  
  
They studied each other for a few long moments, Sirius's body shaking with the force of George's thrusts. Remus expected Sirius to freeze, to yelp with surprise, to bloody do _something_ to make it all _stop._ Instead, his lips curled into a slow smirk that made the hairs on the back of Remus's neck stand on end. Remus felt the color drain from his face, and Sirius's smirk grew wider, becoming almost defiant as he twisted his fingers in Fred's hair and guided Fred's mouth back to his cock. The eye contact between them broke as Sirius's mouth opened in a rapturous "O", his head falling back against the chair again as Fred's lips slipped down the length of his shaft.  
  
This, then, was all Remus could take. With a deep, rattling breath, he finally gathered up the courage to force his legs to move. There wasn't enough air in the house any longer, certainly not enough to sustain an attempt at walking away, so he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. Gasps and moans and strangled _"Oh, yeah"_ s filtered through the crack in the door, an accompaniment to sharp slap of skin on skin that was George fucking his twin. Sirius's voice was loudest of the three. No doubt he suspected Remus was still lurking nearby, and was putting on quite the show for Remus's benefit.  
  
A loud _thunk_ suddenly sounded in the corridor downstairs, and Remus's heart skipped a beat.  
  
 _"Filth! Vermin! Your presence here is an abomination! How dare you besmirch my father's house with your unworthiness!"_  
  
"Damn!" Arthur's voice thundered from the hallway below.  
  
"Sirius?" Molly called up the steps, her tone edged with panic as Mrs Black's shrieks sent the other portraits hanging in the hallway into screams of their own. "Sirius! We need your help down here!"  
  
The noise from downstairs was nearly deafening, but Remus thought he could make out the sounds of Sirius and the twins scurrying about in the room beyond. Barely a minute had passed before the door flew open and the twins -- dressed now, but disheveled -- came hurrying out. They passed Remus without a word, their freckled faces flushed, though Remus was unsure if the color was due to embarrassment or arousal. Sirius sauntered out behind them, the bottle of Ogden's Old swinging casually from one hand, and stopped short in front of Remus as though he'd only just realized Remus was there.  
  
 _"Scum! Freaks! Blood traitors all!"_  
  
"Hullo, Remus," Sirius slurred, swaying slightly on his feet. "Didn't expect you back until tomorrow."  
  
A surge of anger poured the strength back into Remus's legs, and he stepped forward aggressively. "I can see that," he spat, his cheeks hot. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Sirius pulled an exaggerated expression of innocence. "What d'you mean? That?" he asked, jerking his thumb toward the bedroom door. "Nothing at all, really. They've been on about it all week, so I thought I'd give them a go. You know."  
  
"No, I don't know. They're _brothers_ , Sirius!"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Sirius grinned. "They're also adults, Remus. Can make up their own minds about this kind of thing."  
  
 _"Disgusting piles of Mudblood filth! Leave the house of my fathers and never dare to return!"_  
  
Remus clenched his fists into tight balls, swallowing against the lump of fear and anxiety rising in his throat. "It's _wrong_ ," he hissed.  
  
"Really?" Sirius narrowed his eyes and pushed Remus back against the wall with a hand on his shoulder. Remus could smell the heavy scent of whisky on his breath. "Wrong, is it?" Sirius whispered, hemming Remus in with his body. "What's this, then?" He brought his free hand down between them and cupped the aching, blood-warm bulge between Remus's legs, the shameful erection Remus had had since his first glimpse of the twins touching Sirius but had refused to acknowledge until this moment. "Got a bit turned on by watching us, eh?"  
  
Remus swallowed, shaking his head violently. "No," he whispered. "No, I --"  
  
"Don't be jealous, Moony," Sirius said, the smirk twisting his once-handsome face into an ugly mask. "I'm sure they'd give you a go too, if you ask them nicely." Tracing the outline of Remus's cock with his fingertips, Sirius leaned in so close that the smell of whisky made Remus feel dizzy. He closed his eyes and turned his head, surrendering, but then Sirius stepped back with a derisive bark of laughter and lurched away down the corridor.  
  
A few moments later, Mrs Black finally stopped screaming.

 

 

  


End file.
